I Miss You
by mrssuperman
Summary: What Happens when Nick Jonas gets in a car accident and loses his memory? How will Miley cope? based on the Hannah Montana song I Miss You. Rated T to be safe
1. Young Love

**A/N** ** I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana or Jesse Mccartney or anyone else metioned in this fanfic please R&R**

**I MISS YOU**

Chapter 1

Young Love 

"Guess who Miles?" a husky male voice wispered int my left ear.

"Hmm I dunno, Jesse Mccartney?" I wispered playfully back

"Close but not quite." He answered, turning me around and kissing me gently on the lips. Then wrapping his arms around me.

"No, he's not nearly as cute as you Nick!" I giggled

We were backstage at the end one of my Hannah concerts, I had told Nick about 6 months ago just when he was starting to realize something was going on and, right after we started dating. Nick had begun kissing me again when suddenly the door next to us burst open startling us.

"AGGG IM SURROUNDED BY COUPLES MAKING OUT!" Kevin Jonas yelled covering his eyes and running in the opposite direction. We looked past him into the room and saw Joe and Lily (Lola) making out on the couch.

"Wow that's not a disturbing mental picture at all." Nick laughed watching his brother and my best friend. We walked into the room and I cleared my throat. They jumped.

"Uhhhh Hi Miley, Nick!" Lily stammered

"Well if you two are quite done here we should be going." I replied

They both stood up quickly.

"Yea I gotta get back…. Uhhh do some schoolwork." Joe said nervously.

"Since when do you do schoolwork Joe?" Nick asked confused.

Joe slapped Nick in the shoulder

"Here why don't I give Kevin a call he's probably halfway around the block by now." I asked trying to break a little of the tension in the room.

"Sure! have him meet us at our Limo." Joe said sinking back into his normal personality.

We all walked out to the Limo's together, Nick kissed me for a few minutes all the while wispering in my ear. "My own little angel." Joe and Lilly were off to side a little saying their goodbyes. Kevin was standing next to the Jonas Brothers limo looking extremely left out.

Nick and I finally ended our goodbyes with one last kiss and a see you tommarow. Little did I know I would be seeing my boyfriend a lot sooner than I would have liked.


	2. Be Strong Miley

Chapter 2 

Be Strong Miley

"Daddy! Jackson We're home!" I yelled as Lily and I walked in the front door. That's strange no answer I wonder where they coulda gone they didn't have any plans that night I knew about! Almost as in answer to my question my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked not recognizing the number.

"Oh my god! Are they all right? Oh my God! Listen Frankie can I talk to your Mommy or Daddy? Yea sure! Mrs. Jonas? Oh………" I trailed off Lilly was about to yank the phone away from my ear. I handed the phone to her and sunk down on the couch. I kept hearing what Mrs. Jonas had said on the phone.

"_They think he'll be alright…………………but he doesn't have any memory of the accident or anything before it…………..They say the driver was drunk………..Can't even remember his own name…..Let alone his brothers………………….Nick was hurt the worst………… He suffered a large blow to the head……………………They say there is nothing we can do …………His memory could come back with the right trigger……………..trigger……………trigger……………….Nick……………….My Nick………………………. _

I don't even remember Lilly hanging up the phone all I remember was her sitting down on the couch next to me holding me. Not speaking just holding me. Rocking me back and forth like my mother used to do. I vaguely remember my Dad coming in the door and carrying me up to my room. Lilly sat with me all night long. When Lilly feel asleep Jackson came in and actually stroked my hand. I think he thought I was asleep. I finally feel into a restless sleep around two o'clock. At five am My dad came in and woke me up. Joe was well enough to talk to me, he had suffered many cuts and scratches and a broken leg when a table fell on his right leg. I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Joe! Oh thank god you are all right! How is Kevin? Ohhh… but you think he'll be all right? How is he? Ohh well keep trying I'll be down as soon as I can.. Yea let me get her." I went to wake Lilly up. She jumped and snatched the phone out of my hand. I went into my Miley closet and picked out a turquoise tank top and black shorts I honestly didn't care how I looked. I knew it would be hard for me to see him, in the state that he was. I yelled at Jackson to give me a ride, then screamed for Lilly she came downstairs in the same clothing as she had on last night and the phone still glued to her ear. The ride to the Hospital seemed to go to fast for me I wasn't sure if I was ready for this yet. We arrived at the hospital at 7:00 am. Mrs Jonas was waiting for us in the main lobby. No one spoke as we reached Nick's room. Mrs Jonas stopped and I opened the door.

Nick was laying on the bed sleeping it seemed, surounded by his dad, his little brother, and Joe and Kevin's beds. I walked over to the love of my life. He was scraped and cut up badly and there was a bandage on his forehead. I hated seeing him like this I couldn't do it I wasn't ready for it. I looked away and started to sob, Joe caught my eye and beckoned me over to him.  
"Miley? I have to tell you something. Nick knew we were gonna get hit. He saw that truck coming and knew it he told me to tell you he loved you he said don't let her beat herself up. None of it would be her fault. Miley you need to be strong for him he would want that." By the time he had finished I saw that Joe was crying.

I looked back over at Nick, he was starting to open his eyes. I slowly walked over to him and touched his hand. He looked up to me and said with those great big brown eyes.

"Hi! You're pretty!" I almost started to sob again but I barely got myself together.

"Hi, My name is Miley." I answered back. For a moment it seemed a flicker of recognition flitted in his eyes when I said my name.

"Miley's a very pretty name. I think my name is Nick." With that sentence I looked over at Joe the tears still very evident in my eyes. He caught my glance and gave me a nod.

**A/N: Sorry my chapters are soo short right now I promise I'll work on getting them to be longer in the meantime. By the way I purposely didn't tell what happened to Kevin. Please R&R**


	3. Dreams and Hot Chocolate

Chapter 3

Dreams and Hot Chocolate

I stood there next to him for the next three hours. Every so often he asked me questions. It got easier for me to look at him, I simply tried to think that the Nick I knew was in there. I even tried to sing to him with Joe. After we did that he smiled and clapped, still with that sweet innocent confused smile.

When I finally left at 6:00 that evening I could bearly stand up straight. I had insisted on staying until he feel asleep for the night. Lilly was almost as big of a wreck as I was. The whole ride home we sobbed our eyes out clinging to each other for dear life. Jackson didn't say anything just sat there trying to foucus on the road. When we got home I slunk up to my room with Lilly. We laid on my bed sobbing and remeniscing.

"I'm so sorry you could'nt be there the day I met Nick…..He was sooo cute and funny! Joe and Kevin were all complementing me on my singing and my music! And Nick just goes you're pretty." I started to sob again into Lilly's shoulder. My Dad brought us some Loco Hot Cocoa. I was happy or as happy as possible in the situation I was in. That meant I would dream about Mom tonight. Lilly and I finally fell asleep after that.

_I was sitting on the roof outside my room. Thinking about Nick and starting to tear up…Then I heard the words I had been longing to hear since the accident_

_"Oh my Baby Girl!" My mom's voice drifted out of the open door into my room._

_I jumped off the roof and ran into my Mom's waiting arms. Breaking into fresh sobbing._

_"Oh Momma, Why did this have to happen to me!" I sobbed into her shoulder._

_"Oh Baby, as much as we would like to we can't control anything that happens to the people we love." She said wiping the tears from my eyes._

_"But it's just cruel Momma! first you, than Nick! I just can't take it anymore!" I said trying to keep from crying again._

"_Oh Baby!" she said stroking my hair again_

"_Miles?" A deep voice spoke from the doorway. My head snapped up Nick was standing against the doorframe, smiling at me but looking serious._

"_Nick! You know who I am!" I exclaimed. I was happier than I'd been for it seemed my whole life._

_"Miley, I could never forget you. Despite anything that happens." I was sobbing into his shoulder this time and he was stroking my hair._

_"Miley just remember what Joe said, Stay strong for me. You'll find the right trigger I promise……..promise…………..promise……….. _

The morning sun was beating down into my eyes when I woke up. I looked over at Lilly still sleeping peacefully. I wondered for a moment what the Cocoa had made her dream about. I did't have long to wonder however, the phone on my bedside table had started buzzing again. I snatched it up before it could wake Lilly. It was too late though her eyes had snapped open on the first buzz.

"Oh thank god! Yes, sure I'll be there soon!" I snapped the phone shut.

"Kevin's awake and he has memory!" I almost screamed.

"Oh thank god!" Lilly exclaimed

"But………"

"Oh no I hate buts!" Lilly said getting nervous again.

"He doesn't know about Nick yet… He's kinda confused as to what happened. He and Nick were both hit by the television set in the limo……….." I trailed off

"Oh." Lilly replied

**A/N: Ok so I really can't write long chapters. So Iam sorry that this is soo short again! I promise to try and updated soon but it may not be untill next weekend! But at least now you know about Kevin. Oh and just to let you know Kevin has been in a coma the past couple of days that's why they were soo excited when they got the phone call they thought he may have to been a vegetable for the rest of his life. Please continue to R&R! **


	4. Understanding

Chapter 4

Understanding

We arrived at the hospital sooner than we had yesterday. When we arrived at the room Nick and Joe were sleeping. Kevin was propped up on his pillows and surrounded by his family. He saw me walk in and a smile broke across his face, although I could tell that behind it there was a sadness that had never been there before.

"Hey Miley!" he said as I walked over to him.

"Hey Kev! How do you feel?" I asked

"Well I definitely have felt better!" he answered sarcastically.

As I was talking to him I noticed him looking over at his little brother a lot. I followed his glance, my eyes resting once again on the white bandage across his forehead.

I spent even longer at the hospital that day, talking to Kevin, trying to get him to grasp the fact that his brother was seriously injured. I almost envied him, He was able to think of a reason to deny it everytime we tried to explain it to him. Joe even tried once he woke up. When Nick woke up he gave us a start.

"Miley?" he asked.

I about had a heart attack.

"Yes! Yes! Nick it's me!" I exclaimed rushing over to him.

"I know, you were here yesterday why would I forget you?" he answered once again confused.

"Oh… Yea I was." I had to leave the room for a moment after that, for I had broken into tears again just when I thought I had used them all up. Lilly left Joe for a moment to sit with me on the bench outside the room.

I couldn't stand seeing all three of them so helpless. Especially Kevin. I always under the impression that he was the strong one, and then there he was sobbing his eyes out while we tried to make him understand that his brother had lost his mind. Joe had even begun crying again, all the while Nick sat looking at us. Asking us what was wrong. Though no one had the emotional strength to explain it to him.

We finally left even later than we had the first night. Instead of going to bed when we got home Lilly went down and sat on the beach. As it was 11:00 pm it was deserted. I started to tear up as I realized that this was the place where Nick and I had shared our first kiss. It was right before I told him that I was Hannah Montana. We had started hanging out when he and his brothers moved into the empty house next to ours.

_"It's such a beautiful night!" I sighed happily, sitting down on the soft sand._

_"Yes it is!" He wispered to me._

_I looked over at him, he looked back at me. Then he leaned in and kissed me passionately. We had rolled around on the sand a bit then went back and laid on the blanket we had vacated on the sand._

I was snapped back to reality by Lilly, who was tugging on my shoulder trying to get me up. The tide was coming in and we would be trapped if we stayed out any longer. We got up, linked arms and walked slowly back to my house.

**A/N: Ok once again I realize that I cannot write long chapters. I am sorry that not much happened here but I felt it was nesseccary. Don't worry I promise more will happen in the next chapter. I promise that this is going somewhere. I am also sort of at a writers block so if anyone has any Ideas. As to what happens next feel free to give them to me!. Though I may not be able to update for awhile.**


	5. A Trip Back Into Reality

Chapter 5

A Trip Back into Reality  
The next day was Monday, and also the day that the brothers got let out of the Hospital. My Daddy said I didn't have to go to school, but I felt like it would take my mind off of Nick for awhile. Lilly being the great friend she was, agreed to go back to school with me.

"Lilly you really don't have to do this! I know you wanted to spend the day with Joe." I complained as we walked into school. I felt and looked even worse I hadn't bothered to put on any make-up this morning what was the point? There was no one to impress. I was also wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of too big sweatpants. Lilly didn't look much better, at least she had bothered to put on some mascara but other than that, her outfit was generally the same. Someone tapped my back, I whipped around my hair stinging my face.

"Oh god oliver you scared me!" I exclaimed. He had a worried look on his face as he examined what we were wearing.

"Uh yea sorry about that, what in the world are you wearing?" Oliver asked still looking worried. I looked at Lilly imploring her to explain. She tugged him off into a corner and whispered to him. All the while she was looking nervously around. Everyone knew the brothers went to our school and like Jake Ryan their famousness wore off after about two weeks at school that had been last spring. Mrs. Jonas had said yesterday that she didn't wan't the tabloids to find out about Nick until the right time came. Lilly had finished explaining to Oliver, he walked over looking at me. He reached me and pulled me into a big hug.

"Miles I am sooooo sorry, just know that Lilly and I are here for you whenever you need it." Oliver said releasing his hold on me and looking me in the eyes. I nodded and then the bell rang. The day went realatively well. When I had insisted on going to school my daddy had called and told the school that my aunt had just died and I was very close to her. This wasn't true however I didn't even have any aunts. The teachers treated me well enough, but at lunch things started to go downhill. I had gone to get my lunch and then sat down next to Lilly and Oliver.

"Oh look who it is! The tone deaf twins! Oh look Ashley now they are fashion deaf too! What happened did someone die?" By that time Amber and Ashley had come to stand behind us. I when I heard the last sentence come out of her mouth, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to stop pretending nothing was wrong. I stood up slowly looked Amber in the eyes and punched her in the nose. Lilly had gotten up at the same time that I had. I expected her to try to stop me, but instead she slapped Ashley across the face.

"NO ONE TALKS TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Lilly screamed her anger at the same boiling point mine was. The lunchroom had gone quiet, except from the wimperings coming from the two girls on the floor. I knew that Lilly and I would be in huge trouble when we came back to school but at that moment I didn't care, I needed to get out of there and fast.

I siezed Lilly's wrist and we both ran for the door, bursting out into a sunshine of a warm October's day.

**A/N: Hey Guys thank you soooo much for your reviews I really appreciate them. Its sooo nice to know someone enjoys my writing. As I have gotten past my writers black in the past chapter sadly this story is drawing to a close. I will start to take suggestions for a sequel. You guys have been soo great only 2 or 3 more chapters but I promise it will end happily. Once again thank you and please continue to R&R!**


	6. Songs and Sadness

Chapter 6

Songs and Sadness

When we got home I grabbed my guitar for the first time since Friday night and stalked out onto the back porch. Lilly knew better than to follow me I heard her murmuring to my dad as I strummed a few chords on my guitar. After my fingers had gotten used to plucking the remembered strings. I began to make up a song, something I hadn't done in a while pouring all of my emotions from the past few days into it. Starting with remembering the things he had said and done on Friday night. This was the first verse I came up with.

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

I could feel the tears cascading down my cheeks as I finished, but I didn't stop I wanted to do the song justice, I was writing for Nick. I wanted him to be proud of it. I continued onto the chorus, without even stopping to wipe away my tears, I wanted the song to be full of my memories, my sadness and my anger. This is what the finished project looked like.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

It had taken me five hours to write the song and when I finished I felt like I had run a mile. That's how I wanted it though, I had poured my heart and soul into the song. For the first time in 3 days I felt like I had done something to help Nick. The tears were still streaming down my face when Lilly walked out onto the back porch.

"Miley? Will you play it for me?" she asked

So my fingers began the pattern they had fallen into for the past five hours.

**A/N: Sorry that ending was really really lame! But never fear there is still one last chapter in the works. I PROMISE NICK WILL GET HIS MEMORY BACK before the end of this story although I am planning to write a sequel. I am still taking requests for that btw. Well enjoy! Only one more chapter!**


	7. My Angel

Chapter 7

My Angel

"Miles! We're on in ten!" Joe yelled from his dressing room

It was a week later, I had decided on putting on a tribute concert for Nick, along with his brothers. By that time the story of the accident had leaked out. This was my last chance to trigger Nicks memory. I could feel it, and something in my gut told me I was right.

Joe came racing in the open door of my dressing room, his tie and his shirt half on. I couldn't help but see the awful pink scar that ran across his chest and down to the cast on his leg, I cringed. He saw my gesture, and followed my eyes down.

"Oh well chicks dig scars! Well I know at least one!" He grinned as Lilly (Lola) came around the doorframe kissing Joe on the cheek, and fixing his shirt and tie.

"Oh Joe what would you do without me!" She said eying him making sure nothing else was out of place. I heard Joe murmur under his breath.

"I have no idea."

The stage manager came around to get us then. I took a deep breath, and stepped out of my dressing room, I was then joined by Joe and eventually Kevin. Kevin looked even worse for wear than Joe. There was a large cut in his forhead that was stiched together and he had a cut running across his face. I smiled at them both, and looked around. Nick was sitting in a special spot right off the edge of the stage. Staring off blankly into space. I breathed again and ran onto the stage.

"Hello and welcome everybody! As ya'll know tonight it is a very special night. In a moment I am going to be joined onstage by two of my favorite people in the world. Everyone please welcome. KEVIN AND JOE JONAS!" I yelled my Hannah accent in place. Kevin raced onto the stage Joe following a lot slower than usual, because of his leg. When the crowd saw Kevin and Joe's injuries there was a gasp and then for the first time at any concert that I had done, there was scilence. Joe stepped up to the mike.

"As I am sure you have all heard there has been a tragedy in our family this week, our little brother and best friend, received a head injury that caused him to loose his memory. We dedicate this concert to him." When Joe finished there was an explosion of clapping and blowing of noses."

Joe stepped over to his keyboard, Kevin to his guitar and we began to play our version of We got the party. We finished that to thunderous applause. While everyone was clapping and screaming I looked offstage to where my love was sitting. He was clapping a long and smiling. I took a deep breath, steadying myself to get ready to play through our next few songs. There were some moments when I thought I was gonna cry, but I held it together. Finally we got to the song I had been waiting for. I had named my song I Miss You, once again in honor of him.

I began to strum the first few chords and It was almost as if the crowd dissapeared the only thing that mattered now was Nick. I turned to look at him, and started to sing.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me._

He was tapping his foot along and smiling at me, he was even waving as he saw me look at him.

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

I was beginning to lose hope, there was no sign of recogintion in those big brown eyes.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

Still nothing.

_I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

Then it happened, I saw his eyes light up in that way only I knew. He had remembered. I saw his lips form my name. Not in the way they had in the past week. That look was for me and me only. I couldn't hold it in I couldn't wait till the song was over I stopped in mid sentence and screamed.

"NICK!"

I was crying as he rushed onstage and kissed me more passionately than I ever had been in my life. We were then broken apart by his two brothers pushing me away and crying holding onto their little brother for dear life. I was still sobbing and as soon as Nick broke free of his brothers and whispered in my ear.

"It started to come back with my angel, and that is indeed what you are."

_THE END!  
_

**A/N: Wow I finished! I can't believe it only took me about a week to write this it usually takes me a lot longer. Thank you guys soooo much for being so supportive I never coulda done it without you guys. Keep an eye out for my newest stories, I have one in the works with dots101 and I am going to begin work on a sequel to I Miss You. Requests for the sequel are still being taken and I have yet to find a good one and I won't start till I get some ideas. HAHA sooo hope ya'll enjoyed it and thanks again.  
**


	8. Poll

POLL

Alright guys, Im not getting many sequel Ideas from reviews.  
So I have created a little poll to see what you guys would like to see. You can choose as many as you want. And when you do send me a review with your choices

1.Miley gets pregnant (I realize this is used a lot)  
2.Lilly and Joe decide to marry 3.Oliver gets killed 4.Nick and Miley break up 5.then get back together 6.Lilly gets pregnant 7.Kevin and Oliver come out (haha I probably wouldn▓t do this to you guys but it would be funny)  
8.Miley and Nick marry 9.Jackson dies 10.Miley reveals her secret (this will probably happen anyway)  
11.Lilly dies 12.Joe dies

Iam still open for ideas if none of these appeal to you! I love you all NILEY 4-EVA! 


	9. Authors Note Poll  2

A/N: Ok guys well I have just been flooded with requests now, but please please continue if you have a good idea. Or you like ones other than these plez feel free to send me a review I looove gettting them. These are some of the popular ones I have narrowed down, even a new one!

Miley and Nick break up

They get back together

They get married

Lilly gets pregnant

Miley reveals her secret (this one is almost garunteed to happen.)

Kevin meets a new girl and falls in love with her

Keep up the reviewing I love to hear from ya'll!


End file.
